The Christmas Gift
by Cosmoboy
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and theres a winter dance. Shinji finally has his chance to redeem himself after making a fool of himself last year, and to prove to Asuka that indeed dance, but not only that, he's gonna try to admit his feelings for her....Merry Chris
1. Default Chapter

The Christmas Gift:  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Shinji Ikari woke from his sleep, it was the 24th of December, Christmas Eve, and there was a winter dance being hosted by the school until midnight. He grumbled as he remembered the last time he went to this dance. For last year, he didn't know how to dance at all; all he did was merely.watched. This year though, it would go differently.and he was hoping to ask a certain girl to dance with him.  
  
School that day was as boring as usual. Shinji slumped to sleep as the teacher rambled on about matters of no importance. Finally the teacher talked about the dance, which Shinji suddenly sat straight up for. "Please note that it is a semi/formal dance, and school uniform is not allowed," the teacher said. "Oh man." thought Shinji, his school uniform was what he always wore, and that was basically his whole wardrobe. Finally, the bell rang, and all the students were dismissed. Toji and Kensuke walked with Shinji home and chatted happily while walking down the street. "You asking Asuka to dance Shinji?" Toji snickered. "Let me put it this way," Shinji started, "are you going to ask Hikari?" Toji blushed and stuttered while Kensuke started to laugh out loud. "Yo Shinji," Kensuke asked after regaining his composure, "what are you wearing to the dance?" Shinji stopped shocked. He had completely forgot about that up until now. "Shoot.I need to drop by the mall," Shinji frantically screamed. "Haha you've got 4 hours," Toji said, "we'll catch you later Shinji, me and Kensuke have to go finish some work, later." With that, Shinji started walking to the mall by himself.  
  
Asuka was at Hikari's house hanging out since it was a Friday. "What are you wearing to the dance Asuka?" asked Hikari while they were watching TV. "I don't know yet." Asuka thought staring at the screen. "Are you going to ask Shinji?" Hikari asked with interest. "Why would I want to!" yelled Asuka. "I just thought you two would be cute together." Hikari snickered lightly. "HIKARI!" yelled Asuka. "Fine fine." Hikari said in defeat. "Dumb baka doesn't know how to dance." mumbled Asuka, "remember last year?" Hikari laughed "Yea I remember it, but give him a chance this year." she said. "We'll see." Asuka mumbled turning her attention back to the TV  
  
Shinji finally reached the mall and quickly went to go find what he was looking for. He bought a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a white shirt with a blue dragon logo on it. Then he bought a silver/white over shirt. After purchasing these items, he headed to the exit. On his way out, he caught sight of an object in a window shelf on display. "Hopefully Asuka will like this." he said as he headed back to Misato's apartment.  
  
That night, twenty minutes prior to the dance, both Asuka and Shinji were getting ready for the dance. Misato, sensing something between the two snickered as both walked out. "I'm ready" both Asuka and Shinji said at the same time not looking at each other. "Have fun," Misato said, "and come back before 2AM, I'm not sure what you two will do with each other" she said with a wink. Both Shinji and Asuka blushed as they walked out the door. "It's not like THAT Misato!!!" Misato merely snickered and whispered, "Something is bound to happen tonight." as she noticed the case in Shinji's pocket.  
  
End of Ch.1 AN: Ah I think ill leave it at that, tell me what you guys think of it. Not sure if I should continue or not. Merry Christmas everyone! -\CosmosBoy/- 


	2. The dance

The Christmas Gift  
  
-Quick note, if any of you know break dance moves, well, this kinda incorporates them lol, ok, back to the story! hehe  
  
Ch.2  
  
That night, Shinji and Asuka walked towards their school side by side, looking away from each other staring off at the buildings. Shinji then looked at Asuka, who was dressed in a light blue sweater, khaki shorts, and white sneakers. "She's pretty." Shinji thought in his mind as he looked at her face under the moonlight. Then Asuka turned to look at Shinji. "YIKES!" His mind mentally screamed as he turned away. The rest of the journey was silent but Shinji didn't notice a slight smile on Asuka's face.  
  
The school gym was decorated with streamers and balloons. Their DJ had his system set up with the speakers connected. A fair amount of people showed up, an estimation of 200 people in a 1000 capacity gym. Asuka quickly went off to find Hikari while Shinji found Toji and Kensuke. "Haha, nice clothes Shinji, looking good for Asuka eh?" laughed Toji when Shinji found them. Kensuke was dressed in his normal clothes saying he didn't want to dance, while Toji was dressed in a green sweater and baggy jeans. "Looking sharp for the class rep I see," commented Shinji laughing his head off. Toji at this remark, shut up as the music started.  
  
At the first couple of songs, Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke just watched. Seeing some guy's feeble attempts to do the worm across the gym floor. After that song though, it was their first slow dance. Kensuke went to get a drink, while Toji ran off to dance with Hikari, and Shinji looked for Asuka. The sight of Shinji mildly shocked him. She was dancing with another guy. This guy was the schools most popular guy around whose name was Evan. Shinji slumped away waiting until the song was over, a flame starting to burn in his eyes. As the song started to end, Toji found Shinji and wondered what was wrong with him. "Look over there," Shinji slowly said pointing over to Asuka. "Ah." Toji noticed Evan, "Oh, him.that guy thinks he's the best, don't worry Shinji." Toji turned.then grinned, "You ready to show them what we can do?" Shinji got up, and smiled. "Let's break."  
  
The next song was called Escape by DJ Kaycee. Toji waited for the right moment, until he took out 2 glow sticks and started to rave. A mild circle started to form around him as he pulled off the bigger moves such as arm wraps. Then, he moved out of the circle as guys and girls started to go into the circle one by one showing what skill they had. Asuka and Hikari rushed to see what the commotion was. By now, the circle had gotten pretty big and everyone watched the person in the middle. Asuka wondered, "Where's Shinji?" as she looked around. She then noticed him at the front of the circle, and as the girl in the middle got out, Shinji got in. "This should be good" Asuka said evilly. "Hey Asuka! Shinji's in the middle!" Hikari exclaimed. "I noticed." Asuka said quietly. A couple gasps of amazement came from the crowd as they saw Shinji pull off some his milder moves. Shinji then smiled as he was going to pull off his best moves. The crowd cheered as Shinji was doing a flare into a halo. Finally, Shinji pulled off a back handspring landing into a freeze position with his head on the floor, one arm out, and both legs extended, but as he was flipping to hold it, the box from his pocket flew into the crowd. The object flew at Asuka's face, but Asuka noticed it, and caught it before it hit her in the eye. The crowd exploded in applause. Shinji got out of the circle after his round and other people tried to dance in the circle, but Shinji's moves had made everyone content with the circle, and they all went back to their original dancing.  
  
Shinji was wiped out, his muscles hadn't hurt so badly before. "Nice moves Shinji," Toji and Kensuke said sitting next to Shinji, " we haven't seen anyone pull off those moves before hehe." All 3 of them sat through a couple of songs cooling off. Shinji sat through the slow dancing, seeing that Asuka did the same, made him a bit happier, but he couldn't help noticing that Asuka was looking at something in her hands, a small box, and she smiled. "It couldn't be." Shinji thought, and ignored it and waited for the last slow dance.  
  
The time finally came, it was the last slow dance, and Shinji's heartbeat skipped a beat as he started to walk towards Asuka, but amazingly, Asuka walked towards Shinji too! Shinji's heart nearly stopped when she smiled and asked him to dance. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other, slowly moving. Toji and Hikari looked over and started to laugh. Shinji gave a small smile to Toji. Asuka also gave a smile to Hikari as both couples danced. Shinji didn't want that slow dance to end, but it did.  
  
When it was about 5 minutes before 12AM everyone started to leave, and Shinji and Asuka said goodbye to Toji and Hikari. As Shinji and Asuka were walking back to Misato's, Shinji finally decided it was time to give Asuka what he wanted. "Hey Asuka." Shinji started. "Hmm?" Asuka smiled. "I.g..got.this for you.." he said, reaching in his pocket, but he didn't feel this case in his pocket."Wha??!!!" Shinji yelled emptying his pockets. "It's not.here." Shinji said with his head down. Asuka smiled and lifted Shinji's chin. "You mean this box?" she said pulling out the velvet case from her pocket. Shinji was shocked, "H.how did you get it?" Shinji said blushing. "It flew at me while you were dancing." Asuka giggled. Shinji laughed slightly, then looked at the ground. "I wonder if she likes it." he thought. "I love it Shinji" Asuka said.as if she had read his mind.scary, he thought. Shinji finally looked up to see Asuka smiling at him. "Hey Shinji, could you help me put it on? Asuka asked handing Shinji the light blue diamond that had a red flame swirl in the middle that had a silver chain. After Shinji and put it on, Asuka then took his arm and they started to walk back to Misato's.  
  
They both went into the apartment and Asuka turned Shinji's head toward her. "Thank you Shinji." She said to him with a smile on her face, and she slightly leaned forward with her lips parted slightly. Shinji's mind was in a total meltdown. "Is she doing what I think she's doing?" he thought in his mind. Asuka's lips lightly met Shinji's. Shinji was too shocked to return the kiss so Asuka took the initiative. After 30 minutes, a cough could be heard from the side of the room. There stood Misato looking at both of them with a smile. "I see you two have kissed and made out." Misato snickered. Both Asuka and Shinji turned bright red as they broke the kiss. Misato observed all the lipstick on Shinji's face and said. "Make that, a lot of making out." she laughed, as both Shinji and Asuka were blushing hard. Soon, it was time to go to sleep, and Asuka headed for her room, Shinji followed suit and was headed for his room. Asuka stopped him before he reached his room, and kissed him again. "Merry Christmas Shinji." She said when she had the chance to. "Merry Christmas Asuka." Shinji tried to say, if it weren't for Asuka kissing him a little too hard. Outside, the snow began to fall over Tokyo-3, and a slight sound of bells could be heard in the distant sky. It was a very nice Christmas indeed.  
  
End. Ch 2 AN: Heyo peoples, not sure how u liked it.I'm not sure if it was alright or not lol, but send me a couple reviews, thx to all of you who did review! And have a happy belated Christmas! I think that's the end of this story, unless I go onto new years or something lol. But give me some suggestions peplz! Lataz -/Cosmosboy\- 


End file.
